


Interruptions

by Cup_aTea



Series: Quickies [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coitus Interruptus, Counter Sex, F/M, Nicknames, PWP with some feelings, Sharing Clothes, Smut, recovering Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky's just letting Darcy know how much he likes seeing her in his shirt when someone happens to drop by.





	Interruptions

Darcy squeaked and then giggled as her ass hit the cold countertop. She had only gotten up to get a glass of water or maybe a cup of coffee, but apparently the sight of her in nothing but his dress shirt from last night had been too much for Bucky. He’d scooped her off her feet to deposit her on the counter and now he was pressed along her front.

“You look so good in my clothes, doll,” he said. His hands came up to cup her breasts through the silky fabric, and he was kissing her neck hard enough she knew it would leave a mark.

“Oh yeah?” she said a little breathlessly. “What are you going to do about it?”

She moaned a moment later when Bucky’s right hand dropped to her core, two fingers pushing gently but firmly inside. He searched with them until he found the spot that made her breath hitch. Then he curled his fingers to thrust against that spot as his thumb teased around her clit.

Darcy moaned his name and pulled him closer with her legs where they wrapped around him. She pulled his head up for a kiss with a tug to his long hair. Bucky obliged and kissed her till she had to break away for air.

“Bucky,” she said when she caught her breath, “I want you in me.”

“I _am_ in you, doll,” he said with a smirk and pressed his fingers against her g-spot.

“No,” Darcy said, shuddering at the touch. She reached out and grabbed his dick. “In. Me.” 

She gave him a squeeze, just to watch his eyes close and his adam’s apple bob.

“Anything you want, beautiful,” he said roughly a moment later.

Bucky pushed her back gently to lie on the counter and then grasped her thighs, rearranging them. In another moment, Darcy felt the head of him pressing against her entrance and then pushing deftly inside. She gave a shuddery breath. It was still so new, and even after experiencing it last night, the feel of him took her by surprise. Bucky could get her worked up until she was aching for it and then when he slipped inside he filled her up just right. Her body took him in like she was made for him. Every stroke of his cock along her walls lit her up and made the ache intensify.

Bucky started thrusting into her, slow and solid at first, but ramping up the pace. Darcy was close. She could feel it in the toe-curling ache in her cunt and the fire Bucky was lighting every place he reached inside her. She was pretty sure he was close too from the look of concentration on his face and the tight grip of his hands on her hips. Bucky’s shirt had slipped off her shoulders as she held tight with her thighs to keep from sliding across the counter with his thrusts. His hips worked faster, and she watched his eyes lock onto her boobs as they bounced and jiggled in time with his thrusts.

His hips were slapping against hers and she reached down to rub her clit. The fire within her was almost too much. She was almost there as Bucky pounded his cock into her, and her fingers furiously circled her clit. She was wetting her lips to tell him, to ask him for just a little more, when several things happened nearly all at the same time.

A door slammed.

Darcy heard someone yell, “Hey Jamie! I brought you some groceries because I know you’re a sad sap living on pop tarts on the weekends—”

There was a shriek and Bucky shouted, and Darcy was trying to both sit up and cover herself with the shirt while still impaled on his cock.

Bucky helped her up, pulling her in close as he growled, “Goddamn it Becca!”

“Sorry, sorry!” said a brunette standing by the door, holding grocery bag in front of her face. She lowered it to look at them like she couldn’t help herself. “Oh my god. I just never expected—it’s been so long since you’ve dated, and then to find out you’re having sex on kitchen counters…” Becca broke out into a laugh that was more of a cackle. “Just wait till Ma finds out. She’s going to be over the moon.”

“Ma is not going to find out,” Bucky ground out.

“Don’t bet on it. I’ll just be going. I’ll leave these here for you in case you need nourishment,” Becca said, setting the grocery bag on the floor. She gestured in Darcy’s direction. “So nice to meet you. Sort of meet you. You have a nice butt. And very nice boobs. My brother can be kind of an asshole, so make sure you give him hell.”

“Becca,” Bucky growled again.

“Sorry, I’m leaving, I’m leaving,” Becca said, backing toward the door. Just before she left, Darcy saw her give Bucky two thumbs up. When she was gone, he groaned and dropped his head on Darcy’s shoulder.

“So, uh, that was unexpected,” Darcy said, trying to lighten the mood.

“I gave her a key,” Bucky said. “A long time ago. She usually doesn’t come on Saturdays, though.”

“Sounds like your family still doesn’t know we’re dating,” she said cautiously.

Bucky shook his head against her shoulder.

“Am I your dirty little secret, Barnes?” Darcy asked, pretty sure she knew the answer, but wanting to hear it all the same.

“No,” he said determinedly. He lifted up his head to look at her. “Things were just so rough with my family after I lost my arm that I just…I don’t tell them much any more. It’s a lot of pressure, y’know? They just want me to be okay, but the Bucky they remember isn’t the person that I am anymore. And then you got along so well with Steve and Sam, and you didn’t mind taking things slow with me… I just didn’t want to jinx it. ”

Darcy cupped his face with one hand. “For the record, I don’t think you’re gonna jinx it. If you want to introduce me to your family, we can do that. If you’re not ready for that yet, then we’ll figure it out. I’m not going anywhere just because your sister saw us.”

Bucky leaned his forehead against hers. “Thank you, doll.”

She trailed a finger down his chest as a thought occurred to her. “I’ve never heard anyone call you Jamie before.”

Bucky groaned. “Don’t remind me. That’s what my family used to call me when I was a kid. I tried to get them to switch to Bucky or just James, but they haven’t.”

“Maybe I should try it out sometime. Add a little variety,” Darcy said. She gave an exaggerated moan, “Oh, Jaaamie!” 

“Please don’t,” he said, half laughing half groaning into her shoulder.

“You say no, but your body seems pretty turned on,” she said, rolling her hips.

“Doll, you always turn me on,” he said. He kissed her and pumped his hips.

She kissed back, enjoying the soft brush of lips and the slow tangle of tongues. When she pulled back, her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hips were gently rocking into her. On a whim, she moaned a low, “Jamie…” and then burst into giggles as he stopped.

“I swear, doll, I’ll never be able to look my family in the face again.”

His face was bright red, she noted.

“Well then, I guess you’ll have to find a way make sure I remember your name,” she said, pretending to think about it.

“Is that so?” Bucky said, thrusting firmly and making her gasp.

“I learn best with repetition,” Darcy said.

“Good,” said Bucky. “Because I’ve got all day to get you screaming it over and over.”

“Is that a promise?” she asked.

He lifted her off the counter and she eeped in surprise. She clutched his shoulders tightly.

“You better believe it, sweetheart,” Bucky said. Then he carried her back to his bedroom to make good on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched a show where the main character is naked in her boyfriend/hook-up's flat and his sister walks in, and this...evolved from there.


End file.
